The Magical Kunoichi:The Sorcerer's Stone
by almp15
Summary: What happens if Naruko's mom was a witch. What chaos will she bring to Hogwarts.Thanks to QueenofQUill: Femnaru fanfic
1. Chapter 1: I Find Out I'm a Witch

Talking

_Thinking/writing_

**Demonic/spell use/jutsu use**

Other language (in Konha English/Hogwarts Japanese)

{My tidbit}

A/N: I would like to thank QueenofQUill for inspiration. And I am NOT abandoning my other story. Hope you like it :-)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto wish I did but don't**

The Magical Kunoichi: The Sorcerer's Stone- Chapter 1: I Find Out I'm a Witch

A 10 year old girl soon to be 11 that had pure red hair [Kushina's color and style] and brilliant blue eyes was waiting in the Hokage's office for Ojii-san to finish his paperwork. Her name was Uzumaki Naruko and the old Kage promised to take her to Ichiraku Ramen after saving her from her most recent vicious attack from the villagers.

Suddenly the door came off its hinges and fell to the floor revealing a giant man. He walked in as he said in fluent Japanese {because of a spell}, "I'm terribly sorry about that," although he didn't sound too sorry. The man turned around, picked up the door easily, placed it where it was, took a pink umbrella from his coat, and tapped the hinges with the umbrella. Much to Naruko's amazement the door the door was as good as new. He put his umbrella back in his coat before turning back to Naruko and the Hokage.

"I have a letter here for an Uzumaki Naruko." Naruko jumped up from her chair she was sitting in, "That's me." The man smiled gently at the girl before him, she looked so much like her mother. He searched his pockets for the letter. "Ah here it is." He said as he pulled out a tiny {in his hands at least} envelope. Naruko slowly took the envelope and was holding it for a good minute or two, before carefully opening it. She pulled out the contents and began to read them.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Uzumaki,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await for owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Naruko's eyes where as wide as an owls by the time she finished the letter. "Who are you?" Naruko asked stressing the 'are'. "Ph I'm sorry. My name is Hagrid Rebeus, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Surly they've told you all about it."

"No," Naruko turned to her grandfather like figure who had a nervousness about him that wasn't habitual to him. Hagrid looked shocked and asked, "Didn't you ever wonder where your mum learned it all?" Naruko shook her head, "All what? I don't know who either of my parents are or anything about them."

"ALL WHAT!" Hagrid cried outraged.

"KAKASHI!" The Hokage cried.

An A man with whose whole face was covered but a single eye showed up. He greeted lazily, "Yo."

"Take Naruko to Ichiraku's while I discuss things with Hagrid-san." Naruko turned to Hagrid. "What's going on?"

"You're a witch Naruko."

"What the heck? A witch?"

"That's right; your mother was one of the finest witches that ever lived. Got a place in the Ministry of Magic when she was just nineteen. Mind you she only did a few years of service then returned home to the Elemental Countries. In fact, her family are the only people in the world that possesses both magical and charka capabilities."

"What about my dad?"

"He was a muggle," Hagrid answered.

"What's a muggle?" Naruko asked

"Non-magic folk like the Hokage and ANBU here. Although being ninja they and your father couldn't be considered your average muggle."

"Kakashi, Naruko," said the Hokage in a voice leaving no room for arguments, "go get ramen on my tab. We have a lot to discuss. Naruko I'll send for you when we're finished." Naruko wanted to protest, but Kakashi picked her up and Shushined to the ramen stand before she could.

When they left Hagrid scowled at the Sandaime. "The girl has no idea who she is." The Kage remained silent. "You never told her." Hagrid paused. "Well Professor Dumbledore trusts your judgment so, so do I." A smile crept onto Sarutobi's face. "How is Dumbledore? I haven't seen him since the Kyuubi's sealing." He paused. "I suppose you know about that?" Hagrid gave a small but visible shiver. "Oh Yeh, I heard about that alright."

In a stern voice the Hokage said, "Make sure Dumbledore understands it was her father's wish if anything where to happen to them that she knows nothing about her heritage until she is ready. So should she accept she is not to be told Kushina's origins or her father's position. She may only be told Kushina's place in the wizarding world and nothing else."

"So she is allowed to go?"

"Only if she's wants to and as long as she is aloud time for her ninja training. And also if Dumbledore knows my conditions regarding the child." Sarutobi answered. "I'll owl Professor Dumbledore and leave you to talk with Naruko," Hagrid said as he handed the Hokage a gold coin to contact him and then walked to the door only to pause at the door frame, "I assume you don't want anyone to know about the fox."

The Professor released a KI that would make a Chūnin be paralyzed with fear and got a dark look over his face. "If Dumbledore breathes a word or Kami forbid anything happen to Naruko who already has had enough happen to, to last a lifetime, then he will have to deal with me, and the friendship we've shared will not spare him from my wrath." His voice was so deadly, Hagrid knew he wasn't kidding.

Dumbledore had told him before they got involved in the ninja war that a wizard's variety of magic and the sneakiness and ease executed, it could easily give them an equal and in some cases better chance in victory. In combat though wizards/witches didn't stand a chance to shinobi, charka is too forceful and justus's too complex for their simple techniques to overcome on the battle field. Wizards/Witches don't stand a chance against shinobi in those circumstances.

"Understood sir." Hagrid said as he left. {Door on hinges}

"ANKO!" The Hokage shouted.

O.o.O.o.O.o

Naruko was eating her ramen slower than usual thinking about what was said in the Hokage's office, when she stopped eating. She asked Kakashi, "Kashi- Aniki, what do you think about this?"

"I don't want you to go, but I think you should go." Naruko looked at him in confusion. "I don't want you to go 'cause you're my imouto, but at the same time it's a great opportunity to make friends and grow stronger." Naruko starred at her ramen for what seemed like eternity when her nee-chan Anko showed up. "Hey Kakashi, Naru-imouto, Hokage wants you."

O.o.O.o.O.o

As Kakashi, Anko, and Naruko were walking towards the Hokage Tower they saw Hagrid walking through the village. Naruko called out to him, "HAGRID-SAN!" Hagrid walked up to the group smiling. "Just call me Hagrid, everyone does."

"Hagrid where are you going? You're aren't leaving are you?" Naruko asked the giant. "No, no. I'm just going to owl Dumbledore. I'll be back after you're done talking to the Hokage."

"So I'll be seeing you want to go or not."

"Kay I'll see ya then."

Naruko, Anko, and Kakashi continued walking when Anko hissed to the silver haired man. "What the hell was that about? And go where?" Though it was more of a demand to know than a question. "Well he is a friend of a friend of Hokage-sama that came here to see if Naruko wanted to go to the school her mom went to." Kakashi told her as he filled her on the conversation that happened in the Hokage's office on their way back to the tower.

When they made it to the tower all Anko, Hiruzen, and Kakashi were all hoping Naruko decided against leaving and learning magic. Naruko crushed their hopes with a single statement. "I've decided I'd like to learn magic." The Kage asked her, "Are you sure Naru-chan? She nodded smiling."I have to learn everything I can to become Hokage and protect my precious people And maybe even learn more about my mom."

Sandaime sighed. "Well then you are going to need these to study." He said pulling out academy scrolls and textbook. "Have any trouble contact me and we'll figure something out." Naruko nodded and the Hokage pulled out the gold coin Hagrid gave him and contacted him. "Hagrid-san should be here soon."

True to his word Hagrid showed up a few minutes later and turned to Naruko. "So have you decided?" She nodded enthusiastically, "Ya, I want to go to Hogwarts."

"Good, Dumbledore told me to give this to this to you if you decided to go. It's charmed so you can speak English." Hagrid said handing her a small bot. Naruko opened in revealing a charmed bracelet. "Thanks," Naruko said shyly before putting on the bracelet. "When do we leave? And how do I switch back my language?" He answered, "As soon as you're ready we still have to pick up someone else oh and just think about it." Naruko looked at her three unofficial family members. "Bye Anko-nee, Kashi-aniki, Ojii-san. I'll write as much as I can." She gave each a hug. "See ya when I get back." After their good-byes she and Hagrid left for her apartment. When they came to her apartment after many many stairs, though it didn't long for her to collect her necessities and valuables in a tiny pack. "Ready." Hagrid nodded as he led her towards the village gates and along the way Naruko asked him questions about magic. When they reached the gates Naruko noticed a large metal vehicle with a cart attached beside it. "Hagrid, what is that?"

"That is a motorcycle and a sidecar. It's also our ride." Hagrid answered before picking her up and putting her in the sidecar. He got onto the motorcycle, revved it up, and took off into the sky."

O.o.O.o.O.o {for now on underline is Japanese}

Naruko looked down at the scene below her in awe as they continued to fly across the sky. She decided to break the silence by asking, "So who are we picking up?"

"A boy named Harry Potter. He hasn't responded to any of the letters we sent him." He answered her. "Oh." Was all Naruko could manage to respond with. So she continued to look at the scenery below. When she noticed they where descending towards a rock island with a single boat on it at about midnight."

**A/N: So love it hate it please review:-)**


	2. Chapter 2 We Meet The Boy Who Lived

"Talking"

"_thinking"_

"_Stressed/writing"_

" **Parsel tongue"**

"**Demonic/spell use/jutsu use"**

'**Demonic thinking'**

"Other language" (Japanese)

{My tidbit}

Chapter 2: We Meet The-Boy-Who-Lived

As they descended in the cold rainy sky Naruko was pretty sure if anyone was in that run-down shack they would hear them flying. As they exited the bike, Hagrid tapped it with his pink umbrella and it vanished. "Where did it go?" She asked full of curiosity. "Back to Hogwarts," he answered her. Narumi didn't bother asking how they were getting off this rock as the two walked towards the shack. Then Hagrid knocked so loud Narumi was positive everyone inside heard.

BOOM!

He knocked again and it made another loud

BOOM!

BOOM!

Naruko could hear voices inside, but couldn't understand what they were saying because of how loud the rain was. Hagrid knocked once more but this time with so much force the door swung strait off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor. Naruko looked up to Hagrid and asked, "Do you always knock down people's door when you first meet them?"

"Not always," he answered while making his way in with Naruko right behind him. Hagrid fixed the door like he did in Konha. He turned to a group of people who looked absolutely terrified. Well except for one boy. He had piercing green eyes, owl glasses, and messy raven black hair. The thing that really caught Naruko's eye was a lightning bolt scar.

Anyway Hagrid asked the group, "Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…" He walked over to the sofa and said to the fat kid {aka Dudley} sitting there, "Budge up, yeh great lump." He ran over to hid behind pencil neck {aka Petunia}, who was hiding from obese man {aka Vernon}. {Remember Naruko doesn't know the Dursley's names yet so they get dumped with her nicknames}

Hagrid turned to the boy with the lightning bolt scar. "An' here's Harry." The boy now identified as Harry looked up at Hagrid. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby." Hagrid said. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got mum's eyes." That confused Naruko because he looked nothing like the other adults in the room. Obese man made a few funny rasping noises before yelling, "I demand you leave at once, sir! You two are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up Dursley, yeh great prune," said Hagrid. He reached over the sofa and pulled the gun out of the man's hands, bent it easily into a knot, and threw it into a bare corner of the room. The obese man made another funny noise. Hagrid turned towards Harry. "Anyway Harry, a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here; I might have sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all the same." From one of his inside pockets of his overcoat, Hagrid pulled out a slightly squished box and handed it to Harry. The boy opened the box slowly and found a birthday cake for him. Harry looked at Naruko, and then up to Hagrid. "Who are you guys?"

Hagrid chuckled. "True we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. And this little miss is," Naruko interrupted him, "I'm Naruko, Naruko Uzumaki." She was smiling softly at Harry while Hagrid shook Harry's arm with his handshake.

"What about that tea then, eh?" Hagrid said rubbing his hands together. "I'd say not no to something stronger if you've got it, mind." Hagrid bent over the fireplace and started a fire. Nobody knew how because his body blocked everyone's view, but Naruko assumed he started it with magic. He sat back down on the couch and it sagged under his weight. Then Hagrid started taking things out of his pockets" a copper pot, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs ,and a bottle of amber colored liquid that he took a drink out of before making tea. Naruko saw the fat boy fidget when Hagrid slid six sausages slightly burnt off the poker. The obese man said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you Dudley."

Naruko had to bite her lip to keep from bursting out laughing. Fat Kid's name was Dudley. Hagrid chuckled darkly. "Yer great pudding of a son don't need fattening anymore, Dursley, don't worry." He passed the sausages to Naruko and Harry. Naruko noticed Harry needed them more than she by his posture and figure so she politely declined. Harry seemed to enjoy them, but kept his eyes pasted on Hagrid. Finally he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are." Hagrid took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. And like I told you, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts, yeh know all about Hogwarts o' course."

"Er…no," Harry answered. This scene seemed very familiar to Naruko, but decided not to interrupt. Hagrid looked shocked. "Sorry," Harry said quickly. This only seemed to anger Hagrid more. "_Sorry_," barked Hagrid turning to the three cowering in the corner. "It's them who should be sorry! I knew you weren't getting yer letters but I never thought you wouldn't even know about Hogwarts, fer crying out loud! Did you even wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" asked Harry.

"ALL WHAT?" Thundered Hagrid. He leapt off his feet. His anger consumed the shack. To Naruko he seemed angrier now than he was at Ojii-san in Konha. She noticed the odd family that was cowering before was now cowering harder against the wall. "Do you mean to tell me," he growled at the family, "that this boy, this boy! Knows nothing about, about ANYTHING!" Harry looked slightly offended. "I know _some_ things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff." Naruko giggled slightly and Harry looked at her. "He didn't mean school stuff, well ordinary school stuff." Hagrid continues, "No, I mean he knows nothing about _our_ world, I mean. _Your_ world. _My_ world. _Her_ world. _Yer parents' world._"

"What world?" Harry asked. Hagrid looked as though he was ready to explode. "DURSLEY!" he boomed. The obese man got very pale and started muttering under his breath. Hagrid stared wildly at Harry. "But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," he said. "I mean, they're _famous_. You're _famous_." Naruko was wondering what he and his parents were famous for, but didn't speak out, yet. Harry asked however, "What? My, my, mom and dad weren't famous, were they?" Hagrid had a bewildered stare fixed on Harry his hand going through his hair muttering, "Yeh don' know…Yeh don' know" He did this for a few minutes and while Naruko whispered to Harry, "Hey Harry, what's their names?" Looking over to the adults. "I'm getting tired of calling them Pencil Neck and Obese Man." Harry laughed quietly. "Their my uncle and aunt. Their names are Petunia and Vernon."

Hagrid finally broke out of his trance and said, "Yeh really don' what yeh _are_?" Vernon suddenly found his voice."Stop!" He commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!" Hagrid's every syllable trembled with rage. "Yeh never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left for him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?"

Harry eagerly asked, "Kept _what_ from me?" In a panicked voice Vernon yelled, "STOP! I FORBID YOU!" Petunia gave a horror filled gasp. "Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid.

"Harry, yer a wizard."

"I'm a what?"

Naruko _knows _she seen this somewhere before now. "A wizard, o' course," answered Hagrid sitting back on the sofa, "an' a thumping good one, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." Hagrid took out the letter and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await for owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry looked as though his head would explode. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl?" Naruko decided to answer him while Hagrid was owling someone. "That's how they sent their mail, wizards and witches I mean. They use owls. I asked the same thing to Hagrid when we were leaving my village."

"Where was I?" asked Hagrid, but at that moment, Vernon, ashen-faced but also looking angry moved into the firelight. "He's not going," he said sternly. Hagrid grunted. "I'd like to see a great muggle like you stop him."

"A what?" Harry asked, interested. "A muggle," Naruko piped in, "it's what you call nonmagic people." Hagrid continued, "An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest muggles I ever laid eyes on."

"We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish, swore we'd stomp it out of him! Wizard indeed!" Vernon said. Naruko got a dark look because she knew Harry was abused in some shape or form because of Vernon's attitude and Harry's malnourishment. "You _knew_? You _knew_ I'm a-a _wizard_?" Harry exclaimed.

"Knew!" Petunia shrieked suddenly. "_Knew_! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that, that _school_ and came home every with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teapots into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was, a freak!" Naruko gasped. "But my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped and took a deep took a deep breath and then went ranting on. It was as if she wanted to do this for years and probably have. "Then she met that Potter at school and left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as-as, _abnormal_ – and then she went and got herself _blown up_ and we got landed with you!"

Harry went as white as a ghost. Once he found his voice he shouted, "Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash!" Naruko put a comforting hand on his shoulder and smiled comfortingly as Hagrid roared. "CAR CRASH!" He jumped up so angrily the Dursleys scattered back into their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!"

"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently and Naruko looked up at Hagrid curious as well. Anger faded from Hagrid's face and it suddenly looked anxious. In a low worried voice he said, "I never expected this. I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble getting' hold of yeh, but someone's gotta. Yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'." He threw the Dursleys a dirty look.

"Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh, mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it…" Hagrid stared at the fire for a few seconds before beginning to explain. "It begins, I suppose, with-with a person called, but it's incredible yeh two don't know his name, everyone in our world knows –"

"Who?" Harry and Naruko asked at the same time. "Well I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it No one does."

"Why not?" asked Naruko, "Isn't just a name?"

"Gulpin' gargoyle Naruko, people are still afraid. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…" Hagrid gulped, but no worlds came out. Then Harry suggested politely if he could write it down. "Nah, can't spell it. All right, _Voldemort_." Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this-this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em too, some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was getting' himself power, all right. Dark days, you two, dark days. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some people stood up to him, an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then anyway."

"Now, yer mum and dad Harry were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old Harry. He came ter yer house an-an" Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose VERY loudly.

"Sorry," he said, "but it's that sad – knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find – anywhere… You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then – he tried to kill you too Harry. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered where you got that mark on yer forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh – took care of yeh mum an' dad an' yer house, even – but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age, the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts − an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

Pain flashed though Harry's eyes. Naruko looked upon him with concern while Hagrid looked at him with sadness. "Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…"

"Load of tosh," said Vernon. Harry and Naruko jumped; they were so engrossed in Hagrid's tale they had forgotten the Dursley's were even there. Vernon certainly got back his courage and was glaring at Hagrid. "Now you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured – and as for all this about your parents, well, the world's better off without –"

"SHUT UP!" Naruko screamed with rage. You could see a hint of red in her eyes. "I've had with you snobs. I don't ever want to hear you say again that the world would be better off without someone, especially a good-hearted person." Vernon's fear disappeared yet again. Hagrid got up and pointed his umbrella at Vernon, "I'm warning you, Dursley, I warning you, one more word…" Vernon went back to his corner. "That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back on the sofa. Harry then asked, "But, what happened to Vol- sorry, I mean, You-Know-Who?"

"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see… he was getting' more an' more powerful, why'd he go? Some say he died. Codsswallop in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. Most of reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on – but somethin' about you stumped him, all right."

Hagrid looked harry with warmth and respect blazing from his eyes, but Harry looked unsure. "Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard." Hagrid chuckled. "Not a wizard, eh? Never made things happen when you was scarred or angry?" Both Harry and Naruko looked into the fire and reflected on everything weird that happened around them in their lives. They looked at Hagrid smiling, and he was positively beaming at them.

"See?" he said. "Harry Potter, not a wizard – you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts." Then Vernon got some courage back… again. "Haven't I told you he's not going?" he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish, spell books and wands and –"

"If he wants ter go, a great muggle like you won't stop him," Hagrid growled. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's son goin' to Hogwarts! Yer mad! His name's been down ever since he was born! He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus, Dumbled-"

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!" yelled Vernon, but it seemed he went too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head. "NEVER! INSULT! ALBUS! DUBLEDORE! FRONT! OF! ME!" Hagrid thundered. He pointed his umbrella at Dudley, after a violet light, a sound of a firecracker, and a squeal, stood Dudley, hands clasped to his bottom, howling in either pain or panic. When he turned his back on them everyone saw a curly pig tail poking a hole in his trousers. Naruko and Harry laughed and Vernon roared, pulling Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he gave one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard. "Shouldn't lost me temper," he said regretfully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter hi, into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." He casted sideways glances at Harry and Naruko. "Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said, "I'm, er, not supposed ter do magic, strickly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow you two an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff, one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take the job."

""Why aren't you suppose to do magic?" Harry asked.

"Oh, well, I was at Hogwarts myself, but, I, er, got expelled ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man Dumbledore, great man."

"Why were you expelled?" Harry asked. Naruko hit him whispering, "Don't asked that," though Hagrid seem to notice. "It's getting' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gottta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that." He took off his thick black coat and threw it at them. "You two can keep under that," he said, "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets." With that Harry and Naruko shared the coat on the ground and Hagrid fell asleep on the sofa.

**A/N: That was a LONG chapter. Sorry it's taking so long but I'm a slow writer and been busy with school. Not a Harry/Naruko fic**

**Reviews are wanted and appreciated**


	3. Chapter 3: The Leaky Cauldron

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_Stressed/writing"_

_"__**Parsel tongue"**_

"**Demonic/spell use/jutsu use"**

_"**Demonic thinking"**_

"Other language" (Japanese)

{My tidbit}

**A/N: This is kind of a mixed between Harry's and Naruko's point of view**

Chapter 3: The Leaky Cauldron

Harry woke up early the next morning, but he kept his eyes shut, though he thought it was warmer than usual, and there was something on his arm, which he ignored. "It was a dream," he told himself firmly. "I dreamed a giant came with a girl, Naruko, to tell me I was going to a school for wizards. When I open my eyes I'll be at home in my cupboard." There was a loud tapping sound. In a few seconds it showed up again.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"All right," Harry mumbled, "I'm getting up." He opened his eyes and saw a girl with pure red hair, sleeping into him, clutching his arm. Harry instantly recognizes the girl as Naruko. He tried to ease out of the girls grip without waking her; however he failed and woke her up when he tried. She sleepily said, "Morning." Naruko then realized she was clutching Harry and released him blushing, mumbling, "Sorry."

They both sat up and Hagrid's heavy coat fell off of them. The sunlight lit up the whole hut, the storm was over, Hagrid was asleep on the collapsed sofa, and there was an owl tapping its claw on the window, a newspaper held in its beak. They both scrambled to their feet filled with happiness the yesterday wasn't a dream, and went straight to the window. Harry jerked the window open. The owl swooped open in and dropped the newspaper on Hagrid, who didn't wake. The owl then began to attack Hagrid's coat on the ground.

"Don't do that." Naruko tried to wave the owl away and Harry tried to help her. "Hagrid," Harry said loudly, "There's an owl —"

"Pay him," Hagrid grunted into the sofa.

"Pay him what?" Naruko asked.

"Look in the pockets." Hagrid told them.

Hagrid's coat seemed to be nothing _but_ pockets. The two of them found a bunch of things in his pockets, a bunch of keys, slug pellets, balls of strings, peppermint humbugs, teabags, and Harry finally pulled out a handful of coins. "Give him five knuts." Hagrid said sleepily. Looking over Harry's shoulder Naruko asked, "Knuts?"

"The little bronze ones," he answered. Harry counted out five little bronze coins, and the owl held out his leg so that Harry could put the money into a small leather pouch tied to it. Then the owl flew off through the open window.

Hagrid yawned loudly, sat up, and stretched. "Best be off, Harry, Naruko, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school." Harry turned over the coin in his hand, looking it and Naruko was watching him do it. They just realized they have no money for school. "Um — Hagrid?" Harry started. "Mm?" said Hagrid, who was pulling on his huge boots. "I haven't got any money, and you heard Uncle Vernon last night… he won't pay for me to go and learn magic." Harry said and Naruko added, "My monthly allowance can't pay for school supplies, and pay for rent and other necessities."

"Don't worry about," Hagrid said, standing up, scratching his head. "D'yeh think yer parents leave with anything? Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank. Have a sausage, they're not bad cold, an' I wouldn't say no ter a bit o' yer birthday cake either, Harry." They both picked up a sausage to eat and Harry asked, "Wizards have _banks_?"

"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins." Hagrid answered and Harry dropped his bit of sausage. Naruko asked with pure curiosity, "Goblins?" She didn't really about there being other magical creatures other than witches and wizards. She started wondering if there were unicorns, faries, dragons, pixies, and such. "Yeah, so yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, you two. Gringotts is the safest in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe, 'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Hagrid drew himself up proudly. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you two, getting' things from Gringotts, "Knows he can trust me, see. Got everythin'? Come on, then."

Harry and Naruko followed Hagrid out onto the rock. The sky was clear now and the sea gleaming in the sun. There was a small boat there with a lot of water in it from the storm. "How did you get here?" asked Harry, looking around for another boat. "Flew," Hagrid answered vaguely.

"Flew?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Yeah, but we'll have to go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now that I've got yeh both." The three settled down in the boat and Harry was staring at the other two in disbelief. "I'll explain later." Naruko whispered to Harry. "Seems a shame ter row though," Hagrid said giving them a sideways look. "If I was ter — er — speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts."

"Of course not," Harry said quickly and eagerly. Naruko added, "Your secrets safe with us." Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella, tapped it twice on the side of the boat, and they speed off through the water.

"Why would you be mad to try to rob Gringotts?" Harry asked. "Spells, enchantments," Hagrid answered unfolding his newspaper as he spoke. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high-security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way, Gringotts hundreds of miles under London, see. Depp under the underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat." Harry and Naruko thought about it while Hagrid read through his newspaper, the _Daily Prophet_. "Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid muttered turning the page. "What's the Ministry of Magic?" Naruko asked. "They are the magical community's government. They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if there ever was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice." Hagrid said. "But what do they _do_?" Naruko rephrased.

"Well, their main job is to keep the Muggles that there's witches an' wizards up an' down the country." Hagrid answered. "Why?" asked Harry. "Why? Blimey, Harry. Everyone'd be wantin' magical solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone." At this moment the boat hit the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and they climbed up the stone steps onto the streets. People stared a lot at Hagrid and Naruko, but mostly Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Harry couldn't blame them. Hagrid was not only twice as tall as anyone else, be he was also pointing out perfectly ordinary things, saying loudly, "See that? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?" Naruko was keeping her head down trying not to stand out and averting her gaze from people as if expecting something bad to happen if she made eye contact with anyone. Her pure bright red hair and particular whisker scars grabbed a lot of attention of the bystanders, not as much as Hagrid but still. It wasn't like she could hide those scars like he could his under his bangs; he wondered how she got them.

Harry decided to start a conversation be asking, "Hagrid, did you say there are _dragons_ at Gringotts?"

"Well, so they say," Hagrid said, "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."

"You'd like a dragon? Why?" Naruko questioned. "Wanted one ever since I was a kid, I think they're fascinatin'. Here we go." Hagrid answered/said. They had reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes' time. And since Hagrid didn't understand Muggle money and Naruko was unfamiliar with London's currency, Hagrid gave Harry the money to pay for their tickets.

People stared more than ever on the train. Like on the streets Naruko kept her head and ayes down, trying not to make eye contact with everyone, and Hagrid, who took up two seats, was knitting what looked like a bright-yellow circus tent. "Still got yer letters, Harry, Naruko?" He asked as he counted the stitches. Harry took parchment out of his pocket and Naruko, her backpack. "Good," said Hagrid. "There's a list of everything yeh need." They unfolded a second piece of paper they didn't notice before.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Uniform- First-year students will require: __1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. winter cloak (black, silver fastening)_

_Course Books- All students should have a copy of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk _A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot _Magical Theory _by Albert Waffling_ A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_ Magical Dafts and Potions_ by Aresenous_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them _by Newt Scamander_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

_Other Equipment- 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered aloud. "If yeh know where to go," answered Hagrid.

O.o.O.o.O

"This is it," Hagrid said coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." It was a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If Hagrid hadn't pointed out both Naruko and Harry probably would have ignored it. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see it at all. Before either Harry or Naruko could question him on it, Hagrid had steered them inside.

It was very dark and shabby inside. A few old women were sitting in the corner, drinking glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender. A low buzz of chattered stopped as they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual Hagrid?"

"Can't Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his big hands on Naruko's and Harry's shoulders, making their knees to buckle.

"Good Lord," said Tom peering at the two children, "is this, can this be…" The Leaky Cauldron had gone completely silent. "Bless my soul," he whisper, "Kushina's child and Harry Potter… what an honor." He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed towards Harry and Naruko, and shook their hands, tears in his eyes. "Welcome Miss Uzumaki, and welcome back Mr. Potter, welcome back." They didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at them. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming. Then there was a scraping of chairs and Naruko found themselves by witches and wizards, shaking their hands.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, and you too Miss Uzumaki, I can't believe I am meeting you two at last."

"You look so much like your mother dear." {to Naruko}

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" exclaimed Harry, as Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

"He remembers!" cried Diggle, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!" Naruko kept shaking hands again and again, repeatedly with Crockford who kept coming back. A young pale man made his way forward, very nervously, one of his eyes twitching. "Professors Quirrel!" said Hagrid. "Harry, Naruko, Professor Quirrel will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"U-Uzu-Uzumaki, P-P-Potter," said Quirrel, shaking both of their hands, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you t-two."

"What do you teach, Professor?" Harry asked. "D-Defense Against the-the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Quirrel, as though he'd rather to think about it. He looked nervously at Harry. "N-Not that y-you n-need it, eh, P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "you t-two w-will be g-getting all your equipment I suppose? I've g-got to pick a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

The others wouldn't let Quirrel keep Naruko and Harry all to himself. It took almost ten minutes ti get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself over the babble. "Must get on, lots ter buy. Come on Harry, Naruko." Crockford shook their hands one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trashcan and a few leaves.

Hagrid grinned at them, "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrel was tremblin' ter meet you two —mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always like that? He was more nervous than Hinata is around Kiba." Naruko asked.

"Well you're famous cause you're the las' magical ninja an' cause of yer mum. AN yeah, Professor Quirrel is always like that. Poor Bloke. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then took a year off ter get some firsthand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag… never been the same since. Scared of his own students, scared of his own subject. Now where's me umbrella?" Hagrid answered/asked.

Naruko's and Harry's thoughts swimming with what they just were told. Hagrid, meanwhile, was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can. "Three up… two across…" he muttered. "Right , stand back." He tapped the wall three times with his umbrella. The bricks he touched quivered, it wiggled, and in the middle a small hole appeared, it grew wider and wider. A second later they were facing ab archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight."

"Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Ally."

O.o.O.o.O

**A/N: Not Harry/Naruko fic. Harry will become an older brother figure later**

**POLL- What pet should Naruko have:**

**A Cat/kitten**

**An Owl**

**A Phinoex**

**Other**

**Combo (give me your combinations ideas)**

**None**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4: Gringotts

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_Stressed/writing"_

_" __**Parsel tongue"**_

"**Demonic/spell use/jutsu use"**

'**Demonic thinking'**

"Other language" (Japanese)

{My tidbit}

**A/N: I have tried POV Ryuujin Shishou, but I fail epically at it, SORRY! Have a very BLESSED EASTER:)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto or any other characters**

O.o.O.o.O

_The bricks he touched quivered, it wiggled, and in the middle a small hole appeared, it grew wider and wider. A second later they were facing ab archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight."_

"_Welcome," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Ally."_

O.o.O.o.O

Chapter 4: Gringotts

Hargrid grinned at their amazement. They stepped through archway. Harry and Naruko quickly looked behind them and saw the archway shrink instantly back into a solid wall. The bright sun shone on some cauldrons outside the nearest shop. There were cauldrons of every type and size. "Yeah, you'll be needin' one," Hagrid said, "but we gotta get yer money first."

Harry and Naruko were looking everywhere as they followed Hagrid down the street. The one sight that was brought to their attention was one with a crowd of boys around it. "Look," one of the boys said, "the new Nimbus Two Thousand, fastest ever-"

Finally Hagrid said, "Gringotts."

They had reached a snowy white building that towered the other shops. Standing beside its burnish bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a creature about a head shorter than Naruko. It had a sly, clever face, a pointed beard, and very long fingers and nails.

"Yeah, that's a goblin." Hargrid said quietly as they walked up the stone steps. He bowed to them as they walked inside.

How they were facing a second pair of doors, but this time they were silver. They had something engraved on them that said:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"Yeah, that isn't creepy at all." Naruko muttered sarcastically under her breath. Hagrid didn't hear her though and said, "Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try ter an' rob it."

When they entered through the silver doors into the vast marble hall, a pair of goblins bowed to them. He were about a hundred more goblins sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large books, weighing coins in brass scales, and examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were many doors leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of them.

Harry, Naruko, and Hagrid made it to a counter. "Mourning," Hagrid said to the free goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's and Miss Naruko Uzumaki's safes.

"Do they have their keys, sir?" The goblin asked. "Got them here somewhere," Hagrid said as he started empting his pockets onto the counter. He was scattering moldy dog treats all over the goblin's number book. The goblin wrinkled his nose in Naruko's guessed disgust. "Got 'em." Hagrid said holding up two tiny keys, one silver and the other gold. He goblin looked at them closely at them. "That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter from Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid importantly. "It's about You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen." The goblin read the letter Hagrid gave him very carefully. "Very well," he said, handling it back to Hagrid. "I will have someone take you down to all three vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was guess what, another goblin. Once Hagrid gad crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pocket, he, Harry, and Naruko followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading out of the hall. "What's You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?"

"Harry, if they wanted us to know, they wouldn't call it You-Know-What." Naruko said.

"She's right, I can't tell yeh that," Hagrid said, "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that." Griphook held the door open for them and Naruko said a quick thank-you when she passed him. What they now saw was a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. I sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks in the ground. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. They climbed in and they were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. The rattling curt seemed to know where it was going, because nobody was steering it. Naruko kept her eyes closed to stop them from hurting because of the cold air rushing past them. For a split second she opened her eyes. She looked in awe at the underground lake where there were huge Stalactites and stalagmites on the ceiling and the floor. Ï can never remember," Harry called over the cart, "What's the difference between a stalagmite and a stalactite?"

"Stalagmite's got an 'm' in it," answered Hagrid. "An' don' ask me questions just now, I think I'm gonna be sick." He didn't look very green, but he did look slightly pale. When the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and had to lean against the door to stop his knees from trembling.

Griphook unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came out, and as I cleared they saw mounds of gold coins, columns of silver, and heaps of little bronze knuts. "All yours Harry," smiled Hagrid. The look on Harry's face was between shock, bewilderment, and disbelief. Hagrid and Naruko helped Harry bag some of the coins into a bag.

"The gold ones are gallons," Hagrid explained. "Seventeen silver sickles to a galleon and twenty-nine knuts to a sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms. We'll keep the rest safe fer yeh." He turned to Griphook. "Vault nine-hundred-ninety-nine please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only." Griphook said. They were going farther and deeper and it became colder. They even went through some water. When they arrived Naruko wasn't expecting to have as much as Harry, but when Griphook opened there was ten times as much. There were also artifacts. A journel caught her eye and she picked it up. She opened it and saw it belonged to Kushina Ami Uzumaki, her mother. Naruko quickly put it into her backpack. Hagrid and Harry helped her gather some of the coins into her bag small bag.

"Now that's in order, vault 713 please." Hagrid said to Griphook. When they arrived after many hills, plummets, twists, and turns, Harry and Naruko noticed no keyhole on the door. "Stand back," Griphook said importantly. He stroked the door gently with one finger and the door melted away. "If anyone but a Gringott's goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there." Griphook said.

Naruko was almost afraid to ask, but did anyway. "How often do check to see if anyone's inside?" Griphook answered with a rather nasty grin, "About every ten years." After getting over the sick way he said it, Naruko and Harry looked eagerly inside the vault. At first, they both though the vault was empty, but then they noticed a little object, wrapped in paper. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. They both were curious on what it was, but didn't ask because he probably wouldn't answer anyway.

"Come on, back onto this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, its best if I keep me mouth shut," Hagrid said.

After one wild, they stood outside blinking in the sunlight, knowing they had more money than they had their entire lives.

**A/N: The Pet has been decided, and thanks to you it has been decided a fox. I've decided to use Tachi Kagahara's idea and give it wings. Will the fox be a GIRL or a BOY? YOU DECIDE! I would also love name suggestions. AND WHAT TYPE OF WINGS SHOULD IT BE GIVEN?**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley  Pale Boy Prick

"Talking"

"_Thinking__"_

"_Stressed/writing"_

_"__**Parsel tongue"**_

"**Demonic/spell use/jutsu use"**

"**Demonic thinking****"**

"Other language" (Japanese)

(My tidbit)

**A/N: Please if you have a facebook and love the hunger games visit **** #!/pages/Cato-and-Clove/279347492150018**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto or any other characters  
><strong>

Chapter 5: The Pale Boy Prick

Harry, Naruko, and Hagrid just came out of Gringotts with their pockets full with galleons. "Might as well get yer uniform," Hagrid said to Harry and Naruko while nodding towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, Naruko, would you mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did look a tad sick still. Harry and Naruko were nervous walking into Madam Malkin's shop.

"Hogwarts, dears?" she asked and before either of them could answer, "Got the lot here- another young man being fitted, in fact"

In the back of the shop, was a boy with a pale pointed face, and he was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long robes. One of the witches slipped a long over Naruko's head, as Madam Malkin did the same to Harry.

"Hello," the pale boy said, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yeah," Naruko answered, "it's both of our first year."

"My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up looking at wands," the boy said looking bored. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully my father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Naruko didn't like how stuck up and snobby this kid sounded. He was almost worse than Sasuke. Harry wasn't too thrilled with the boy either, he was worse than Dudley.

"Have _you_ got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"No," Harry answered.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"Sorry, but we don't," Naruko answered getting more annoyed as time passed and wondering what in Kami's name Quidditch was.

"_I _do, Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet"

"No." (Harry)

"Nope." (Naruko popping the 'p')

Naruko was getting very annoyed with all the small talk and Harry was feeling stupider be the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

_"__Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin for a house if that's where you're going, whatever the house thing is__"_, Naruko thought, although she didn't say anything out loud. Harry did say, Mmm," but wished he had something more intelligent to say.

"I say, look at that man!" exclaims the boy suddenly, nodding towards the front windows. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at them and pointing at the three large ice-creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," Harry answered pleased he knew something the boy didn't, "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," the boy said, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

No, he's not," Naruko grinded through her teeth very agitated, "He's the gamekeeper." Every second the two children were liking this boy less and less.

"It's the same thing _really_. I heard he's a sort of _savage_ - lives in a hut on school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting his bed on fire."

"You should shut up while you're ahead." Naruko stated coldly through clenched teeth.

"You really should, and I think he's brilliant." Harry said coldly as well.

"_Do you_?" said the boy with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you two? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead." (Harry )

"Gone." (Naruko)

"Oh, sorry," he said not really sounding sorry at all. "But they were_ our_ kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." and immediately after Harry said that, Naruko said, "My mum was a witch, but I don't know much about my dad."

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname anyway?"

Before either of them could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's it. You're done, my dear." Harry and Naruko weren't sorry the boy was leaving, in fact, they were pretty happy he was.

They hopped down from the foot stool. "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.

Harry's and Naruko's minds were reeling with the conversation with the boy as they ate the ice-cream Hagrid had bought them.

"What's Quidditch Hagrid," Naruko finally asked.

"Blimey, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know, not knowin' about Quidditch."

"Don't make us feel worse," Harry said feeling really down now.

Naruko and Harry told Hagrid all about the pale boy in the shop.

"- and he said people from muggle families shouldn't be allowed in –" (Harry)

"Yer not _from_ a muggle family, Harry. Neither of you are. If he'd known who you two _were_ – he's grown up knowin' yer name, Harry, and yer family name, Naruko, if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some 'o the best I ever saw were only ones with magic in 'em in a long line o' muggles. Look at yer mum Harry, look at what she had fer a sister!"

"So what _is _Quidditch?" Naruko asked, really wanting to know.

"It's out sport, Wizard's sport. It's like soccer in the Muggle world. Everyone follows Quidditch – played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls, sorta hard to explain the rules."

"What are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"School houses. There's four, everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but –" Harry answered, but was cut off by Harry.

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," he said gloomily.

"I'd rather be in Huflfepuff than Slytherin if that kid's gonna be there," Naruko told him.

"And yer right to. Better off in Hufflepuff than Slytherin," Hagrid said darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

"Vol-, sorry, You-Know-Who was at Hogwats?" Harry asked in interest.

"Years an' years ago."

**A/N: Sorry for the lame ending. Oh and No more suggestions for the pet wings and gender. Both have been decided, but you'll have to wait to find out. Sorry it took so long to update, I lost my thumb drive with a lot of my work on it. **


	6. Chapter 6: Suppplies and Pets

"Talking"

"_Thinking__"_

"_Stressed/writing"_

_"__**Parsel/kitsune tongue"**_

"**Demonic/spell use/jutsu use"**

"**Demonic thinking****"**

"Other language" (Japanese)

(My tidbit)

**A/N: Sorry people for taking so long, but like I said last chapter I lost my fanfiction thumb drive, plus I am not a very fast type/writer.**

**Also a Question was asked why she wasn't registered as a Namizaki and the reason is she was originally but the Hokage contacted Dumbledore soon after the Kyuubi attack saying that she isn't to know the Namizaki branch on here family tree until she is ready. Nobody in the magical community but Dumbledore and a few people he trust knows about her father. Hagrid didn't say Namizaki even though he knew was because he was warned by Dumbledore beforehand not to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto or any other characters**

Chapter 6: Supplies and Pets

Harry, Naruko, and Hagrid went to a shop called Flourish and Blotts to buy their books. Naruko never saw so many books in her entire life.

In truth she liked to learn, and even read, but the library in Konoha never let her through the front door without the Hokage with her. He was so busy; she became the best thing compared to a learner, a prankster.

"_Maybe I'll be able to read here__" _she thought.

Hagrid had to drag Harry away from Curses and Counter Curses and Naruko away from The History of the Uzumaki's.

"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley."

"I was trying to find out more about my family."

"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."

"An' Naruko, that book will just give yeh more questions than answers. A lot of us wizards still don' know 'bout the Uzumaki's still."

They went out and bought pewter cauldrons, a nice set of scales for weighing potioning ingredients, and collapsible brass telescopes.

The three then went to visit the Apothecary for potion ingredients. The horrible smell inside was a result of all the ingredients. When Hagrid was done ordering they left and checked their list.

"Just yer wand left – oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present, Harry."

Harry's face went about as red as Naruko's hair.

"You don't have to-" he started.

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, you'd be laughed at- an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owled, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everything."

They went into Eeylops Owl Emporium. Hagrid picked Harry out a beautiful white owl. Naruko was drawn away when she saw a cute little fox with dove wings that were red in one of the cages. She got close to the cage to pet him, when she noticed the color red his fur and wings were the same as her hair. She reached in to pet him when he woke up and nuzzled into her hand. She couldn't help but giggle at the cute action. That's when she heard, _**"Please get me out of here."**_

She looked at the fox. "Did you just speak?"

It nodded rapidly. _**"I don't like being locked up."**_

Naruko opened the cage and he flew into her arms. She went up to the front to pay for him.

"You might want a cage or a leash for him, so he doesn't run or fly away."

Just so it wouldn't look strange she got a collar and a leash she never intent on using.

She looked down at the fox in her hands. "We still need a name for you, any ideas?"

The fox cutely shook it's head. "Well how about I give you a couple of choices for you to choose. There's enkou that means flame and naien which means inner flame."

"_**I like Naien! I like Naien!"**_ The newly named foxed yipped with glee.

"Okay naien it is."

She caught up with the others and they left Eeylops Owl Emporium. Naien was walking beside Naruko and Harry was stammering his thanks to Hagrid.

"Don' mention it," Hagrid said gruffly. "Don' mention it," Hagrid said gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now- only placed fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand.

Both Harry and Naruko could barley contain their excitement at the thought of their own wand.

A/N: Again sorry this is short, I'll try to get the next chapter up before school starts.


	7. Chapter 7: Wands

"Talking"

"_Thinking__"_

"_Stressed/writing"_

_"__**Parsel/kitsune tongue"**_

"**Demonic/spell use/jutsu use"**

"**Demonic thinking****"**

"Other language" (Japanese)

(My tidbit)

**A/N: Sorry people for taking so long, but like I said last chapter I lost my fanfiction thumb drive, plus I am not a very fast type/writer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter**

Chapter 7: Wands

_Last Chapter…_

"_**-**__ Just Ollivanders left now- only placed fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand._

_Both Harry and Naruko could barely contain their excitement at the thought of their own wand._

_A/N: Again sorry this is short; I'll try to get the next chapter up before school starts.  
><em>

Ollivanders was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read, Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

There was a single wand on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. A bell went off as they walked into the building. The shop was very tiny and was bare except for one chair. Harry was tense and had his neck hairs standing up. Naruko been chased into creepier places in Konoha by mobs.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Everyone in the room jumped. There was an old man standing before them, his pale wide eyes shining like moons.

"Hello." (Harry)

"Hi." (Naruko)

They both said awkwardly.

"Ah yes," the man said. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Miss Uzumaki." That was a full out statement how he said it, no question. "You look just like your mother, except the eyes. It seems it was only it was only yesterday she was in here buying her first wand. Yellow flashing fly's wings, eight and a half inches willow tree. Very flexible, great for defense and transfiguration."

Ollivander's eyes then landed on Harry. "I've been expected you too Mr. Potter. It also seems as though yesterday your mother was in her buying her wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

He moved closer to Harry.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration.*****

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose.

"And that's where…"

Olivander touched the lightning scar with his long white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

Harry was relieved when Ollivander spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid. How nice to see you again…. Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid

"Good was, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" he said suddenly stern.

"Er- yes, they did, yes," Hagrid said shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't _use_ them?" Mr. Ollivander said sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," Hagrid said quickly gripping his umbrella tightly as he spoke. Both Harry and Naruko noticed the action.

"Hmmm," said Ollivander giving Hagrid a piercing look.

"Well now ladies first, Miss Uzumaki, let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Well, um, right I guess."

"Hold out your arm. Yeah just like that." He measured Naruko from the shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, he even got her whisker marks.

As he was measuring he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Miss Uzumaki, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, heartstrings of dragons, and such. No two magical creatures are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Naruko realized the tape measure was measuring on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flinting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do." Ollivander said and the tape measure fell to the ground.

"Miss Uzumaki, try this one. Yew and unicorn hair. Eight and three-quarter inches. Excellent for charm work. Take it and give it a wave."

Naruko gave the wand a hesitant short wave. As soon as she waved it the vase broke. "Sorry," Naruko said meekly as she put the wand on the counter.

He waved her off and repaired the vase with his own wand.

Ollivander went back and brought another box. "Try this on. Oak and dragon's heartstring. Nine and a half inches."

Waving it a storm cloud appeared in the shop and started raining.

"Definitely not," taking the wand back and made the cloud disappear and dried everyone off. Then he looked as if he had an idea. "I wonder."

Ollivander went so far back in the shop they couldn't see him. When he came back he had a box with inches of dust covering it.

Opening it carefully he said, "Hair of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Redwood, nine inches. Incredibly powerful and well rounded."

When Naruko grasped the wand, it felt as though it was a part of her. A warm sensation filled her body and the entire shop.

Both Hagrid and Ollivander were clapping at the success.

"Bravo! Bravo!S imply fantastic! But interesting, very interesting." Ollivander said.

Looking up from the wand, Naruko asked, "Why?"

"Well," he started, "I've had that wand since 380 B.C. and no wizard ever seemed to be able to wield it. I believe we can expect great things from you Miss Uzumaki."

Naruko looked down at the wand thinking to herself, "_Why am I linked to the Kyuubi?_"Thinking about all the times she had been called the beast itself by Kohona villagers. (Remember she doesn't know about it yet.) She handed the wand back to Ollivander still thinking about the wand's core.

As if feeling Nauko's distress, Naien rubbed himself against her leg comfortingly. Naruko picked him up and started to pet the adorable creature.

"Now Mr. Potter," Mr. Ollivander said, "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er- well, I'm right handed."

Then the tape measure measured Harry like it did for Naruko.

"That will do." He told the tape measure again and it crumpled to the ground again.

"Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beech-wood and dragon heartstrings. Nine inches. Nice and flexible just take it and give it a wave."

He did as told just to have the wand snatched from him.

He tried several different wands until Ollivander said, "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere- I wonder, now- yes, why not- unusual combination- holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand there was a sudden warmth in Harry's fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot out of the end like fireworks.

Naien jumped down from Naruko's arm and got into a protective state around Naruko. She managed to calm him out of the protective state and back to being petted in her arms, but this time she smiled a congratulations to Harry.

Hagrid whooped and clapped and Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good! Well, well, well… how curious…"

Naruko stared at Ollivander as Harry voiced her questioned that was lingering in her mind. "Sorry," he said, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather- just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother- why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed and Naruko looked at him with worry hoping he is taking the news alright.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard remember… I think we must expect great things form you, Mr. Potter…. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things- terrible, yes, but great."

Both Harry and Naruko let out a shiver and they each gave Mr. Ollivander seven gold galleons as payment for their wands. Then Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.

**A/N: Yeah Yeah. I know it's short but hey alots been going on here. Naien wasn't that big in this chapter, but I'll try to put him in more the next one.**

**My goal is to reach 100 reviews by 2013 so keep reviwing. For those who don't know how it's is the little blue button that says review below.**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review**


	8. SOPA

PLEASE READ VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT

I'm sorry this is not an update, but I may never get to update again if SOPA 2014 is not stopped. This goes for all other authors and fan artist. SOPA is banning and making online fanfictions, fanart, and similar things illegal.

How to help:

1. Google SOPA 2014

2. Click the first link (if not the website is .gov)

3. sign in or make an account

4. Sign the online petition

5. Spread the Word


End file.
